empire_of_ashfandomcom-20200213-history
Specialist Troops
Marauders To wreak havoc in enemy lands, Marauders operate almost completely independent of any army. They are without uniforms or any institutional structures. Marauders only answer to a single commander who is often near the top of whatever structure they represent. Particularly successful Vanguards often operate as Marauders when pressed into service. These 'soldiers' are fanatics. Firm believers of manifest destiny and a hatred of everything that stands against the ASH. These troops are small teams that infiltrate and blend in to a population. Marauders can be behind enemy lines for months or even years. Their secondary purpose is another interesting subject. Marauders teams often use existing divisions in the society they infiltrate to try raising discontent. Part of their unique role is to train and help nascent rebel groups to damage their target. Charisma, knowledge of local customs, and intelligence are as important to a Marauder group as their raw combat ability. They are generalists in a way, both combat and diplomatic interactions are a part of their job. Their specialty lies in the Marauder's role and ability. The premier fighters of the ASH are almost unknown by the populace, operating autonomously without support or even communication. The only hint enemy forces or nations may have Marauders behind the lines are accelerating political assassinations, sabotaged supply lines, and a sudden uptick in rebel groups. Entire Marauder teams have assumed the role of professors, political leaders, and even bankers. Their ideal of "violent nomadism" gives them a unique perspective, using any means available to destabilize the society. Terror Battalions Though technically a part of existing military formations, Terror Battalions live up to their names. They exist as a demoralization force organized by State Security attaches. Those deemed combatants are exempt from the 'open hand' policy. Not usually more skilled or able than standard troops in combat, Terror Battalions are only notable as soldiers hand-picked for their cruelty and sadism. These psychopaths prefer well-planned ambushes to actual engagement. Creative in method of devising the worst forms of torture as an exhibition to ensure the enemy sees the punishment for resisting the ASH. These men are reviled by friend and foe alike. The disgust at their antics is such that they are often not given any special insignias or markings to prevent targeted retaliation or "accidents" on the rear line. Forest paths flanked by hanged and skinned (not in that order) troops or reconnaissance detachments left impaled upside-down in plain sight are some of the tamer methods employed. Given the nature of these troops, they require constant supervision by handlers and are kept from civilians whenever possible. Terror Battalions have a tendency to be 'retired' by mass execution when they overstep their bounds or find themselves at the very front of a battle. Despite the obvious downsides, the Terror Battalion concept has proven effective at deterring insurgency or forcing it into the open. In some cases, even forcing numerically superior forces to retreat without ever engaging in battle. Airborne Drop ships are containers that can fit up to 50 people or a large amount of supplies that fit within specially made “carrier” airships. These drop ships will inflate gas bags on all sides of the container while gracefully detaching from the carrier, descending slowly enough to not kill the people within if dropped from a reasonable distance. When the drop ships are released too high, they can be caught in high winds and tumble away. Antoni’s Airborne The Interior Legion dubbed “Antoni’s Airborne” is an experimental unit that use small and fast airships to outpace enemy armies or catch them unprepared. Antoni’s Airborne will load a small complement of heavy rockets on 50 foot long miniature airships and two stage “drop ships” to clear potential landing zones. Miniature ships are roughly twice as fast as the larger models, dropping groups of 20 Legionaries in clearings and speeding away to collect additional troops. Upon initial landfall, the battlefield becomes a swirl of bright colors as airborne Legionaries mark targets and positions using a complicated assortment of flares and colored smoke. Backed up by heavier dirigible classes to suppress any large enemy forces, they have proved so effective that other units using the same tactics have been raised in recent years, though none are as famous or flamboyant as Antoni’s Airborne. The speed and coordination of airborne military assets allows them to confuse enemy command structures and break up traveling formations with ease. Airborne units are known to Vanguards as possible transportation in warzones given the cavalier nature of these independent minded formations. Airborne troops are skilled combatants used to working without orders but are stereotyped as thrill seekers unable to take anything seriously. Pioneered by General Antoni, the grey and yellow ships of his airborne will often transport full musical acts after the area is clear enough to entertain his victorious troops. Riverine Force The RF is a motley collection of soldiers that were born and raised as fishermen or boat workers on the many rivers that provide fast transport for cheap. They are outfitted with light equipment and placed on armored boats that power through rivers and streams. Able to respond to threats along narrow waterways with speed that is mostly unmatched outside of air travel, the ASHRF plays an integral role in the river ways. Often spotted lounging on their boats without much care for uniform outside the basic identifiers when not in action. They operate as a combination of light support and light artillery. The armored boats are used as light support for nearby friendlies. ASHRF troopers are evenly divided between light infantry and artillery soldiers. The ASHRF operates as a river-based police force in peacetime. Their combat role is a mix. Infantry are used to support or as raiders in lightly defended areas, disembarking to find an enemy group and marking it for artillery. After the strike the infantry follows up with an attack to destroy or disrupt an enemy before embarking again. Riverine Forces function as detached units from the main Legions, often being folded in with whatever Legion is in the area but with a separate command structure that works with whatever friendlies are closest. Onslaught Teams Trained to punch holes in enemy formations by using portable explosives. Grenades, ‘angstmorders’, and mortars are expensive weapons. Due to this, the onslaught teams are selected by finding the most aggressive troopers and putting them through a grueling training regimen. Onslaught teams espouse the philosophy of “silence and violence”, wearing drab colors and creeping toward the enemy before unleashing a storm of unexpected brutality. They begin their attack with explosive weapons and immediately follow up with an aggressive charge to overwhelm an enemy with sheer aggression. The ‘ASHOT’ are almost folk heroes among dedicated loyalists due to their often pivotal roles in battles and high mortality rates. Their shaved heads, concealing metal masks, and dark long jackets are iconic in popular imagination in the Autocracy. Several different onslaught teams will attack at different places at the same time. The sudden attack is quickly followed up with flares to confirm successes to be exploited by nearby regulars.